1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen.
2. Related Art
To date, a screen has been known which is used by supporting four corners of a screen main body having flexibility and thereby tautening the screen main body. This kind of screen, being a portable screen, is configured of, for example, a screen main body, members which tauten the screen main body, a legged support, and the like, and the screen is disassembled, and transported (carried by hand) or stored. At the time of use, the screen is assembled and used by a user.
JP-A-2003-315920 discloses a portable screen apparatus which, including a storage section, four extensible units which retractably extend in four directions from a peripheral edge of the storage section, and a screen which can be folded into an optional shape with corners thereof detachably attached to the leading extremities of the extendable units, is configured in such a way that the extendable units, when extended, stretch the screen into a planar form.
However, with the portable screen apparatus described in JP-A-2003-315920, there has been a problem in that configurations of the storage section and extendable units are likely to be complex, and that a screen main body easily forms a crease due to its being transported or stored in a folded form, and the like. Also, in the same kind of portable screen apparatus, there has been a problem in that the disassembled screen main body is likely to become curled due to its being transported or stored in a rolled form. When this kind of screen is stretched, there has been a problem in that, due to the effect of the crease, curl, or the like, wrinkles (concavities and convexities) are likely to occur on a surface of the screen main body, and the flatness of the surface is also lowered. Consequently, a screen has been demanded which, when the screen main body is stretched, reduces wrinkles and improves the flatness with a simple configuration.